conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Metariism
Metariism (Proto-Peshalic: Metarkita) is a quasi-religious system of philosophical and ethical beliefs based on teachings attributed to Metar. Nomadic Peshal shepherds are said to have encountered Metar in the early 21st precentury, at the Place of First Meeting, now demarcated by the Temple of the Spirit in Peshalim. It is the state religion of the Metari Theocracy, and its practice and learning is mandated in its territories. Adherents of the traditional Orthodox Metariist faith are known as Metari. Orthodox Metariism is almost universally present as a belief system in the South Cadian subcontinent. A relatively smaller branch of Metariism, Metariba, practices the teachings of Metar in a less religious manner, believing that the principles of Metar are merely guidelines to assist in day-to-day aspects of one's life. Practitioners of Metariba, primarily members of the Mokyu people, are looked down upon as heretics by Orthodox Metari. Worship Metari faithful are required to attend at least three Teaching Lectures per week. Teaching Lectures are provided at all kital throughout the land, by kitalen and volunteer Scholars of the Thought. Kital are universally present in South Cadia. Governance Religious practices are guided by the Theologic Council in Peshalim. The seven most influential kitalen from each Metari tribe make up the council, with the kitalen of the Temple of the Spirit being the High Theologian. The Council issues religious decrees, and is the final authority on all religious matters of the faithful. The larger, more diverse Kitalen Council is a group of about two hundred kitalen from various kital throughout South Cadia. History Metariism is traced back to the first appearance of Metar to nomadic Pesha shepherds around 2100p. Early worship was conducted at a circle of boulders around which several people settled in wooden huts. The Theologic Council was founded in 2060p of the foremost leaders of teaching Metariism and leading the people in worship. The first council had eight members, rather than the seven of today, as the Mokyu lost their representation with their exile. Around 2062p, construction on the first kital, the Temple of the Spirit began. It was completed in 2050p, with a large celebration involving faithful from far and wide. The Theologic Council were quickly overwhelmed with the duties of leading a people in worship across the continent, so in 2048p, the Kitalen Council, a group of two hundred kitalen from across the tribes, convened for the first time, to reach consensus about practices of worship and other religious decorum, with the guidance of the High Council, leaving the Theologians for more impacting decisions. In 1930p, Peshal Qarhoe Kosi unified the tribes into the Metari Theocracy, creating a sense of unity among the people, sharing a common religion and leadership. At the turn of the 18th precentury, however, division was starting to threaten the unity built upon for centuries. An influential kitalen of the Mokyu tribe, Mokyu Yitt'ur Fwazhe, began teaching that Metar was not a god that should be worshipped, but rather a great kitalen whose teaching should merely guide one's life choices. People throughout the southern tribes were shocked at such an idea, whereas northern Mokyu Metari accepted the idea as unalienable fact. Support for Yitt'ur's teachings, commonly called Metariba by tribesmen, rose to such a level where he was sent to the Theologic Council as Theologian of the Mokyu tribe in 1802p. It was at this point, that the Theologic Council decreed to exile the Mokyu people to the far Midcadian plains, and branded them Riba, or heretics, forever to be isolated from the unity of the Theocracy for their heretic values. Denominations There are two distinct denominations, or sects, of Metariism, Metarkita (Orthodoxy) and Metariba. Metarkita Orthodox Metariism, called Metarkita, is the larger group of Metari worshipers, consisting of more than 95% of the more than 800,000 Metariism adherents. The teachings of Metar, handed down over the centuries by the kitalen, are the primary guides of religious worship for Orthodox Metari. Adherents are expected to use the teachings to lead "kifrena", or "a useful life", in one with the Spirit of Metar. Metariba The Mokyu sect of Metariism, called Metariba (Heretic Metariism) by the Orthodox Theologic Council and Metar'juba (Progressive Metariism) by the Mokyu, is the smaller group of Metari worshipers, consisting of about two percent of Metariism adherents. Metariba is similar to Orthodox Metariism, with the major differences being a disdain for kifrena, and a belief in the freedom to live one's life as one chooses. Believers of Metariba believe that Metar was merely a widely respected sage and that Her teachings should only be used as suggestive guidelines for a prosperous life. The friction caused by this strange and new belief in the Metari Theocracy led to the outlaw of Metariba's practice in the home lands, and the exile of the Mokyu tribe in 1781p. Category:Metari